freddie fish and the case of the kissing jewtsu
by kangaradical
Summary: A tale of love, loss, and life. Oneshot lemon kisamexmight guy


Freddi was running with her gross fin legs across the ocean floor making a noise much like a laundromat getting done in by a major laundry corporation, capitalism is not a joke she though before devouring the toast in her moist face hole. "I AM LATE," she screamed with a voice like butter "I AM LATE FOR FISH CLASS WITH SENPAI KISSME! HE IS GOING TO BE MAD AT ME GOD DAMNIT LUTHER"

Behind her was a vomit colored piece of shit with eyes that squealed every time he took a step which was fucked up because they were under water and did not havE FOOT. IT WAS LUTHANATHAN, her Jewish sidekick who was ALEAYS MAKING HER LATE! WITH HIS SASS! GOD DAMNUT LOOTER.

"Yo Holmes, hooooold up I need to use my inhaler I might die soon" Luther said with his PIECE OF SHIT VOICE "because I have siphylis and that affects my fish lungs"

"Maybe you shouldn't have sucked Herman's DICK so much"

"It is a conditioner"

"WHATEVER LETS JUST GO DO SCHOOL"

It was funny because fish swim in schools AHAHAHAHAHAHA Luther tripped and fell on his asses GOD DAMET LAURAN

KISSEme was teaching class with his big sword and also samehede and was really aaaangry. He did sleep well and wanted to eat breakfast children but couldn't! He was too late for class! And his teacher would be mad if he was late BUT THEN KISAME REALIZD HE GORGOT TI STUDY!

"OH SHIT" he said in te middle of teaching a lesson on the holocaus "I FORGOT TO STUDY!" Ten one of his students stood up and furrowed his furry brow

"That was very irresponsible, I'm going to have to give you a BAD GRADE" said mike guy, the hairy god of the punches.

Kisame started to cry "FUCK YOU" he said through sobs and shoved his sword into mike guy's face

"PUBLIC INDECENCY IS A CLASS TWO FELONY" shouted Paul blart, he runs this school "BUT i don't want to be decent" and he took kisames sword from mike guy's face and held it to his chest "I pledge allegiance to this cock"

THEN FREDDI FISH crashed through the wall screaming profanities "DICK BISCUIT" she shouted with her ass "INAM LATE SORRY KISAME SENPAJ KUN" but she was too late for the pop erotica quiz that no one studied for

Paul blart lit a cigarette in te afterglow of kisames lesson while mike the guy nibbled on some chedder fries

CLAS WAS OVER!

When leviathan sauntered through ye GIANT ASS HOLE in the wall, Freddi shit on his fins because it's all she knew to express herself

"I can't believe it," Luther sighed "not agaiaaaaaain" luckily for him it was HANAKA which meant he was immune from the SHITSTORM OF AMERICA but when he SE the lesson Kidman has drafted whilst nude the night before HE LOST HIS SHIT

"THATS THE HOLOCAUST" he shouted

And that was that, no one cared, fuck Luther.

BUT PAUL WASNT DONE! "I have you a citation for all the SHIT ON YOUR FEEY"

Kisame screamed "THOSE ARENT FEET THOS ARE HIS SHITTY FIIIIIIIIIINS" and he shoved hisfull cop lover out the school window and to the concrete THOUSANDS OF STORIES BELOW! NO ONE INCORRECTLY IDENTIFIES FISH ANATOMY IN HIS HOUSE!

But there was no air to fall through they were literally in te ocean get it together shark furry

"Hello is this the hospital"

"NOOO ITS PATRICK" screamed kisame when a sexy stranger slithered through the widow behind Paul blam

"Kisskun senpaisanasan, your name isn't Patrick. His is!" Luther pointed to a luciously naked pink blob grotesquely grinding against mike guy's groon.

"ONE MORE WIRD FROM YOUR FACE AND YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO STAY HERE SIR" kisame said flopping his sword in lute's general direrection.

"THEN WHERE IS THE HOOSPITAL I NEED TO GOVE BABAE BIRTH" shouted the stranger who is also spy fox who was in disguise as dick Cheyenne. "I AM PREGNATN QITH PUTPUTS CHILD ABD NEED TO PUSH THE THING FROM MY DIL"

Suddenly! Dick's water broke and there a wet mess EVERYWHERE BECAUSE THEY WERE IN TE FUCKING OCEAN

"GOD DAMIT LUTHOR" Freddi screamed and puked up a million swarms of locus to wreak havoc on the sinners.

GOD DAMIT LUTHEB! Everyone screamed as the ocean drained down the toilet into the ocean

OCEANCEPTIOM! Shouted Leonardo dicapes, but noo one was around to hear it...

EDN


End file.
